digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophanimon
Ophanimon Ophanimon is one of the two Mega digivolutions for Salamon and Gatomon (the other being Magnadramon). She is named after Ophan, the third class of celestial beings described in the Book of Enoch. Ophanimon has eight golden wings and two smaller white ones which aid her when fighting evil. She protects God's love. She protects the "Kernel" of the Digital World along with Seraphimon and Cherubimon. The Shining Javelin she wields in her right hand has the ability to purify almost any virus type Digimon. The Beauty's Golden Shield in her left hand and her teal-colored armor shields her from evil. This Digimon is known to have been the Great angel of "light". Digimon Frontier As one of the three Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World, Ophanimon was given the Spirits of Fire, Thunder and Ice. She was responsible for the nurturing of the Digital World, until Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon's darkness. Trapped in the villain's Castle of Darkness at Rose Morning Star (known as the Venus Rose in the Japanese version), she managed to summon many kids in Tokyo to take the Trailmon to the Digital World, where five became the Legendary Warriors. She was freed by the kids, only to sacrifice herself to get the D-Tectors back from Cherubimon. Using the last of her power, she upgraded both Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that, together, both of them could use all the spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the moon, Patamon found Ophanimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into Salamon. Digimon World 4 Ophanimon is the chief of the Digital World along with Seraphimon. Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 Ophanimon along with Seraphimon appear in the 1.5 version of Battle Spirit for Wonderswan Color along with their partners Kari and T.K. Digimon RPG Ophanimon is assigned as Gatomon's sole Mega Digivolution on Digimon RPG. Digimon World DS Ophanimon is an NPC found during a quest. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Ophanimon can digivolve from Angewomon at level 64 with Holy EXP 27000 and Spirit 355. Ophanimon is the Digimon of Chief Glare, the leader of the Light Fang. In Dusk, she is being controlled by the Chrono Core, turning her into Ophanimon C and changing her appearance to a more fiery version. Attacks *'Sefirot Crystals': Throws ten mystical crystals from her hands which cause her opponents to reel under the relentless assault. *'Eden's Javelin': Shoots a holy energy from her javelin, she can also heal evil digimon using this attack. Attacks in Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 *'Air Sefirot Crystals' *'Eden's Needle' *'Eden's Air' Variations / Subspecies * Lilithmon * Ophanimon C Ophanimon C Ophanimon C appears exclusively in the game Digimon World Dusk. It resembles a fiery version of Ophanimon. Digimon World Dusk Ophanimon, the leader of the Light Fang organization, turned into Ophanimon C when she is being controlled by the Chrono Core. This Version of Ophanimon is unobtainable. Attacks Attacks in Digimon World: Dusk *'Holy Destroy' *'Call Dramon' *'Volcanic Napalm' Variations / Subspecies * Ophanimon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Ophan Digimon